No One to Listen, No One to Tell
by M14Mouse
Summary: Many years ago, Spike and Sam Winchester saved the world. But they had no one to tell…and no one would listen. Stanford-era Sam


No One to Listen, No One to Tell

By: M14Mouse

Summary: A year ago, Spike and Sam Winchester saved the world. But they had no one to tell…and no one would listen. (Stanford-era)

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

The end of the world came and went.

No one noticed or had a clue that the world was even in danger.

Expect two people...well...technically one person and an undead person but that would be getting into too many details.

Sam Winchester wasn't big on details at the moment.

He was too busy getting drunk with his newest bestest friend ever.

"The bear thing was totally your fault, Spike," He said as he finished up his…fifth…sixth…beer? He lost count…maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

"Was not!" Spike said as he handed him a new beer.

"Waving your arms around, screaming come and eat me, you sack of fur wasn't your fault?"

"It saved your skinny ass."

"Barely…I remembered a lot of running involved."

"Didn't think he would summon another bear, mate!"

"Then we had to deal with a sleuth of bears."

"…Did you just say sleuth…?"

"Yes, that is what a group of bears are called…"

"You aren't drunk enough yet."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Not. You remember things like a group of bears…"

"I am getting there! Just turn on the radio and I will sing."

"….Not right now, mate…"

"How did we save the world again?"

"I don't have a bloody clue."

It was strange. He tried his hardest to ignore the signs. The growing odd weather patterns…the dead bodies…the disappearances…he couldn't ignore it for long. He packed up a few of his things and headed out. He told his roommate that he was going to get away for the weekend.

Which was partly true, he was getting away from his "normal" life and returning to his old life.

He took a long sip of his beer to numb the thoughts down.

"I'm glad I show up when I did…you were about to get yourself fried."

"I had it under control, mate."

"I would believe it if I didn't see your pants on fire."

Spike gave him a look and the finger for his troubles.

He grinned slightly when he remembered running into the vampire literally. Spike was busy with a demon who liked a blow torch way too much.

"I seemed to remember a chick that wanted to cut you to half your size."

"Thanks for that save by the way."

He winced at the memory. He wouldn't say out loud that he let his guard down but he did. After saving Spike, they had a talk. He found out that Spike was a vampire but he couldn't hurt anyone because he had a chip in his head. He proved it by attacking him. He kind of felt sorry for the vampire when he was rubbing his head in pain.

"You know…no one believes me that I saved the world. I told them. They just looked at me…like…like…"

He patted his friend's shoulder.

During that weekend, he learned about vampire slayers and watchers. He learned about the different things that walk the night than what he hunted. He learned about a vampire named Spike, who wanted to prove that he was a good guy. No one would listen that he was a good guy.

"I have no one to tell."

During that weekend, he told Spike about demons, his father, and his brother. It was the most honest he has been since moving to Stanford.

He could afford it since it was demons, sorcerers, and a sleuth of bears trying to end the world.

"We aren't drunk enough, mate," Spike said.

"Agreed. We need something stronger."

"We need a song…"

Spike got up and turned on the radio in his car. A familiar song filled the air. He started humming before the words escaped his mouth.

_We are the champions, my friends…_

_We keep on fighting to the end…_

Soon, Spike's voice joined his. Until sun rise, they sing and drunk their beer without a care in the world.

The world owned them that much.

End.

A/N: I wrote this in response to a prompt on Oh, Sam's comment meme. Now, I am trying to avoid writing a full on multi-chapter fic for this madness. . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoys my madness. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
